Yo tambien te amo
by AngyeLice Cullen
Summary: Secuela de "Te amo" Esta es la forma en la que Bella le contesta a Edwar cuando lee la carta en la que dice que la ama.


**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenye Meyer**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Solo 3 palabras:

Odio a Emmett.

Y… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, por fin me atrevo a decirle a Bella que la amo y resulta que a Emmett se le ocurre organizar una salida de caza de emergencia, y aun mas peor que todo eso es que nos arrastró a todos con el (a todos menos a Alice que vio que Emmett organizaría esto y prefirió "escapar" y aprovechar para ir de compras). Esta bien, no me molesta ahora tengo a _mi Bella_ conmigo la vida es perfecta, y lo único que lo podría hacer aun mejor seria haber podido ver la cara de Bella después de leer mi carta pero eme aquí regresando después de 2 días de caza y mas impaciente de lo que jamás he estado por ver a Bella. Me hubiera encantado ir a su casa inmediatamente al legar pero no creó que a ella le agradara mucho la idea de verme con la camisa rota y manchada de sangre a si que decidí ir a cambiarme primero.

Cuando entra a mi habitación me dirigí directamente a mi closet y me cambie pero al ir de salida me encontré que sobre mi sofá estaban unos muñecos. Una pequeña y tierna oveja y un león de por lo menos el doble de su tamaño y tenia agarrada por el cuello a la oveja tal y como si la estuviera mordiendo. Bella, definitivamente siempre tiene que opacarme en todo… ¿y dice que yo soy en perfecto? Junto a los muñecos había un pequeño sobre con una notita dentro que decía:

_Ve a nu__estro prado en cuanto encuentres esto_

_Bella._

Así que me dirigí directo hacia allí apenas terminando de leer la nota, llegue en tiempo record aun para mí y espere verla allí pero lo único que encontré fue con otro sobre pero este de mayor tamaño pero por fuera tenía una anotación:

_Edward:_

_Antes de leer lo que contiene este sobre solo quiero pedirte un favor. Termina de leer TODO completamente antes de hacer, decir o pensar cualquier cosa. Dentro del sobre hay dos hojas primero lee la azul y luego la blanca. Por favor lee TODO._

_Bella_

Ok eso fue extraño ¿Por qué no terminaría de leer su carta, si todo lo que me diga es importante para mí? Pero esta bien después de todo no es algo que sea difícil de hacer así que abrí el sobre y efectivamente allí estaban dos hojas: así que tome la azul la abrí y comencé a leer.

_JAMÁS TE HE QUERIDO__…_

_Y m__entiría diciéndote_

_Que todavía te quiero como siempre te quise,_

_Tengo la certeza _

_Que nada fue en vano_

_Ciento__ dentro de mí que…_

_Tú__ ya no significas nada para mí,_

_Y n__o podría decir jamás que,_

_Alimento un gran amor,_

_Siento cada vez más que..._

_¡__NO TE QUIERO!_

_Y jamás te podré decir__…_

_¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!_

_Tienes q__ue saber que_

_No hay nada más real que esto en mi vida_

_Ahora lee todo de abajo para arriba._

_¿¿Qué?? ¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Por qué __no tubo el valor para decírmelo a la cara? ¿Es que acaso por fin se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que soy? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella_? Todas estas preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza mientras sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos y leía y releía su carta para ver si no me había equivocado y en verdad decía otra cosa peo no, todo estaba muy claro. Ella no me quiere lo único que no comprendo es la última anotación de que me serviría leerla de abajo para arriba, pero entonces recordé su petición LEE TODO así que lo hice después de todo el que ella no me amara no significa que yo no haría cualquier cosa por ella así que comencé a leer de nuevo:

_No hay nada __más real que esto en mi vida_

_Tienes que saber que_

_¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!_

_Y jamás te podré decir…_

_¡NO TE QUIERO!_

_Siento cada vez más que..._

_Alimento un gran amor,_

_Y no podría decir jamás que,_

_Tú ya no significas nada para mí,_

_Ciento dentro de mí que…_

_Que nada fue en vano_

_Tengo la certeza _

_Que todavía te quiero como siempre te quise,_

_Y mentiría diciéndote_

_JAMÁS TE HE QUERIDO…_

¡¡Ho Dios!! Por fin pude respirar de nuevo (aunque no lo necesite) ella me ama, ¡¡ME AMA!! Por dios fueron los perores minutos de mi existencia. Ahora comprendo por que me pedía que leyera todo antes de pensar cualquier cosa. Pero ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Qué dirá la otra hoja? La tome y desarrugue ya que en el momento que creí que no me amaba la arrugue en mi mano inconscientemente la abrí y comencé a leer de nuevo:

_Edward:_

_P__erdón amor se que te hice pasar un mal momento pero tienes que admitir que mi idea fue muy ingeniosa. Alice me ayudo ya que sola no hubiera podido, solo que me hubiera gustado ver tu expresión cuando terminaste de leer pero me consuela que si la puedo ver cuando te lo diga por primera vez frente a frente… _

_Es mas ¿sabes que? No quiero esperar hasta que __llegues a mi casa así que date la vuelta…_

Justo cuando estaba terminando de leer esto me llego el olor mas exquisito que existiera eso quería decir que Bella estaba cerca así que hice lo que me dijo, me di la vuelta y allí estaba caminando haca mi así que le ahorre el trabajo y corrí hasta ella estaba apunto de besarla pero levanto su mano en señal de que esperara, respiro profundamente me vio directamente a los ojo y me dijo:

—_Te amo Edward__…_

Y en ese momento al escucharla decir las 3 mas maravillosas palabras saliendo de sus labios me quede sin habla y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla… tierna y delicadamente demostrándole a cada segundo el amor que sentía por ella. Cuando sentí que le hacia falta el aire me separe de ella pero junte nuestras frentes, espere a que abriera los ojos y justo en ese momento le dije:

—_Yo __también te amo Bella_— y la volvía a besar.

* * *

**Bie puas aqui estoy de nuvo gracias por los 3 review y 4 favoritos encerio mil gracias antes de sbir algo jamas entendi por que las chavas hacian tanto esandalo por los reviews pero ahora las comprendo perfectamentese siente increible.**

**Y bueno aqui esta la forma en la que Bella le contesta a Edward y por una ves ella le gano o eso creeo bueno diganme k opinan de mis ocurrencias me voy cuidence y mil bezoz**

**AngyeLice Cullen.**


End file.
